


drifting

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: It hasn’t sunken in yet. Everything happened so fast.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts and i needed to do something with it, so here it is! this was originally going to be a part of a much longer narrative, but i found it stands alone quite well. enjoy my loves!

It hasn’t sunken in yet.

Nigel’s room is cast in a late afternoon orange glow, the sun peering through the open blinds. He probably should have closed them before everything happened, but he wasn’t thinking of it at that moment in time. How could he, when Nick was kissing him like that? How could he possibly think of anything else when his best friend’s lips were on his?

Everything happened so fast. Now, the moments drag on by, lingering for what seems like much longer than they should. Tiny dust particles drift across the room, dancing in the light; they make the moment feel timeless somehow, caught within itself. Nigel lets his mind float, too. He’s carried away on the wings of a gentle daydream. He’s floating in the air with the dust, wistful yet in a hormone induced heaven.

He’s brought back down to Earth when Nick rolls over and touches his arm, his soft fingertips gently caressing him. The skin on skin contact is nothing alien, not after what they’ve just done together, but it still quickens his heartbeat all the same. Nigel looks at him, his puppy eyes and messy overgrown hair endearing. He begins the fall right then and there. It’s a free fall kind of feeling with no solid ground in sight. Down, down he goes, and it feels so dangerous but so right simultaneously.

“Was... was that too much?” Nick asks, sounding unsure of himself.

Nigel has a million things he could say, though he knows he could never properly articulate himself the way he wants to in this moment. Nick deserves an answer, despite the inner battle being fought in his mind. He couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ leave him hanging like that.

He shakes his head, hair falling over the thick frames of his glasses. “No, it was...” his voice trails off, struggling to speak after such a simulating experience. “I liked it.”

Nick seems satisfied with that answer. “I did too,” he says. “You’re still my best friend, you know. Always.”

_Still. _Nigel almost laughs; as if he could ever let him go that easy, as if a single sexual encounter between the two of them could tear their bond. They’re too close, too strong together. And he wouldn’t let it, not in a million years.

“And you’re mine,” he replies, whisper quiet. His heart jumps in his chest after uttering those three simple words. He doesn’t mean it in that way, but what if Nick wants him to? What if he himself wants it to be that way, too?

What if he wants to be _more_ than friends?

Nick looks like he’s holding back, even though his hand still remains on Nigel’s bare arm. His bed suddenly feels too warm, the sheets too smothering and their skin much too clammy where it meets. Nigel doesn’t know what to do with himself and the aftermath of their little rendezvous.

He stops breathing entirely when Nick rests his head on his shoulder, cuddling up to him like a lover would. _Friends, best friends..._

“Would it be okay if we continued this?” Nick asks. He sounds confident this time, like it took him a while to muster up the strength. “Just as friends, messing around?”

There’s a small voice in Nigel’s head, one that says something along the lines of: _it won’t be just friends because you’re falling for him._ He chooses to ignore it. Maybe this will work, maybe this is what he needs. Maybe he’s worth the risk.

_Fuck it._

“Yeah, we can do that.” Nigel wraps an arm around Nick’s torso, pulling him closer. He never thought any of this would happen, that at age eighteen, he and his sixteen year old best friend, who’s also a guy, would be in his bed together having this conversation. It just never crossed his mind.

And it appears as though Nick is ready for round two already, because he turns and presses his plump lips onto Nigel’s neck. This draws a moan out of his mouth, low and breathy. He damns his inexperience. He wants to just lay there and let the younger take the lead, just as he did the first time around, wants to drift off to some heavenly place. But he also wants to try something different, already getting lost in the game of exploration they’re beginning together. He might as well. Nick is worth the risk, he’s worth everything.

He twists and pins Nick’s body down into his mattress, covering his smaller frame with his greater height. He detaches his lips and lays back, a smile on his face. Nigel goes in for a kiss, and as soon as their lips meet, there’s that same electricity again. It’s a feeling he could get addicted to, like a drug that offers a promising high.

_Best friends,_ the words ring in Nigel’s mind. They fade quickly when Nick’s hands reach to undress him once more. Maybe this is worth it, maybe just friends is more than good enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the request of Tash, here’s another little chapter!

“Nick, I _need_ you.” Five minutes before they go on stage and John’s so turned on he can hardly breathe. He blames the enticing keyboardist who’s been teasing him all night so far.

Nick shoves his lanky body into the Rum Runner restroom, not caring too much if anyone sees them getting handsy together. It’s dark and everyone is already at least somewhat intoxicated, anyway.

Before he can think about this any further, Nick is yanking the leather down his legs and getting on his knees. His warm mouth wraps around his cock and John curls his fingers into his now red hair, tugging at the roots. Suddenly, he’s drifting. Nothing else matters. The rest of the world falls away and all that’s left is the two of them.

Just like when this started, the hopeful and exciting beginning that took place two short years ago.

Since they started the band, their lives have been a whirlwind of new feelings, of new opportunities and new faces. But they remain the same, still together after everything. Still friends, _best friends. _At the end of the day, sometimes, they are more. _Lovers,_ some would call them.

Words don’t matter to John as much as they used to. As he’s approaching his orgasm, one lone thought takes over his mind. It’s an old one, a recurring thought. It’s comforting. It’s familiar. Just like Nick. _He’s worth the risk. _Every_ risk._

Nick hums lowly around him, the vibration sending him over the edge. He tries his best to say quiet, just like when they were two years younger than they are now. No matter where or when they’re together, it still has the same feeling as before, back when they started.

No matter where or when, they’re still Nick Bates and Nigel Taylor. They’re still inexperienced teenagers, too young, too careless, too engrossed to notice that they’re more than just best friends at the end of the day.

Five minutes is all they need.


End file.
